Show me your teeth
by Loufoc
Summary: TRADUCTION.SLASH ! Harry accepte un rencard avec Draco qui l'emmène dans un club gay ... Whisky-pur-feu, cage de danse, poteau métallique ... Draco lève toutes ses inhibitions et Harry ... Eh bien, Harry a chaud... !
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** InvisibleInkling

**Traductrice** : Moi-même :D

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, la fiction à InvisibleInkling, et le reste (donc plus grand-chose) à moi !

**Warning** : Slash / **Relation homosexuelle** HPDM. Ames innocentes d'abstenir ^^

**Note de la traductrice :** Hey ! Me re-voilà avec une nouvelle fanfic ! Bon, ok je n'ai rien inventé, je n'ai fais que traduire ! J'ai flashé sur cette petite merveille, et je me suis dit : il faut que je la traduise ! Donc … Voilà !

Merci à la très sympa InvisibleInking qui m'a permis de vous la traduire ! voici son profil : http : / / www . fanfiction . net /u/2243573/

La fic en version anglaise est en cours et disponible ici : http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/7249982/1/Show_Me_Your_Teeth

* * *

><p><strong>SHOW ME YOUR TEETH<br>**

- Merlin, c'est pas possible ! s'exclama désespérément Ronald Weasley, alors que la potion qu'ils réalisaient, dans laquelle il venait d'ajouter des racines de navet, avait pris une horrible couleur verte alors qu'elle était sensée être bleu électrique.

- Calme-toi, Ron, dit Harry, secouant la tête devant la colère de son ami, et ajouta du lait de sombral pour neutraliser les effets des racines de navet. Leur potion prit alors la couleur attendue. Ron retomba lourdement sur sa chaise, fulminant.

- Ok, on doit laisser bouillir cinq minutes, dit Harry, lisant la consigne. Ron marmonna quelque chose.

Harry laissa ses yeux errer dans la salle, les posa sur une tête blonde, appartenant à Draco Malfoy, le Prince des Serpentards. Ledit blond était précisément entrain de s'énerver sur son partenaire.

- Goyle, espèce d'abruti ! Il faut hacher le champignon, pas l'écraser ! Regarde ce que tu as fait !

Leur chaudron commençait à siffler et à fumer. Soudainement, il explosa, étalant une potion or-métallique sur la table, le sol et plus important encore, sur le visage de Malfoy. Il gronda avec indignation, et regarda Goyle comme si ses yeux auraient pu lui lancer un sort dans la seconde. Les griffondors présents dans la pièce s'écroulèrent de rire puis la salle devint soudainement silencieuse lorsque Ron se leva, tremblant de rire et dit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy ? Tu ne comptais pas te faire un soin du visage ?

Draco fixa Ron. L'expression « si un regard pouvait tuer » surgit alors dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il attrapa instinctivement sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe au moment où Malfoy sortait la sienne. Sur un ton menaçant, ressemblant à un murmure qui pouvait être entendu dans le silence pesant de la salle, Malfoy répondit :

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ca Weasley ? Tu essayais de faire une blague ?

Ron se rassit lourdement dans sa chaise. L'éclat dans les yeux de Malfoy était tellement rempli d'intentions malveillantes, qu'Harry n'aurait pas risqué sa vie pour se mettre entre un sort de Draco et Ron. Harry se leva, pointa sa baguette en faisant face à Draco, et le fixa à son tour. A sa plus grande surprise, le froncement de sourcils de Draco se transforma en un sourire amusé. Il ricana :

- Oh, regardez, surprise, surprise, Saint Potter va sauver son sale rouquin traitre à son sang qui lui sert d'ami !

Quelques Serpentards pouffèrent. Le visage d'Harry se durcit et il répondit :

- Retourne t'asseoir, Malfoy, on a déjà entendu ça. Ton cinéma n'intéresse personne. Et tu as encore de la potion sur la figure. Ça ne doit pas être bon pour ton petit teint fragile !

Malfoy se moqua avec indignation et sourit d'un air satisfait.

- Pourquoi? Tu as peur pour mon teint ?

Harry roula des yeux. C'était reparti comme en première année. Profitant du manque de réponse d'Harry, Malfoy continua.

- Ca fait quelques temps que tu n'ose plus me faire face, Potter, mais reprend-toi et répond à ces deux questions.

- Et qu'elles sont-elles, Malfoy ?

- Es-tu gay ?

Harry fut surpris par la question mais répondit sans gêne :

- Oui. C'était un fait connu, mais quelques halètements se firent entendre dans la salle silencieuse. Quoi d'autre ?

- Je peux t'inviter à sortir ?

- Oui, répondit Harry sans réfléchir. Enfin … non ! Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? On se déteste !

Harry essaya, en vain, de ne pas rougir.

- Visiblement pas autant que tu ne le penses, Harry, ajouta Draco avec insolence. Rendez-vous sur le terrain de Quidditch à huit heures demain soir. J'espère que tu ne te dégonfleras pas, j'ai horreur qu'on me pose un lapin.

Draco fit mine de bouder puis sourit avec satisfaction. Il sortit de la salle de classe, exagérant son mouvement de hanches. Harry était pratiquement sur d'avoir été le seul à remarquer ce détail. Le reste de la classe était choqué. Harry retomba sur sa chaise à côté d'un Ron abasourdi, qui se tourna vers lui et lui demanda d'un ton étrangement calme :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer au juste ?

Et Harry lui répondit :

- Je viens juste d'accepter un rencard avec Draco Malfoy.

_Tu veux dire, celui sur lequel tu flashes depuis trois ans ? _Intervint sa voix intérieure_. _

_La ferme, _répondit Harry à lui-même_. Je ne flashe pas sur lui !_

_Oh si ! _Harry pouvait presque se voir avec un sourire satisfait.

_Peut-être un peu, _concéda-t-il et fut ramené à la réalité par Hermione qui tentait d'attirer son attention.

Hermione, qui avait vu tout ça venir depuis le jour où Harry avait fait son coming out, l'aida à se remettre de son état de choc et emmena les deux garçons dans la salle commune avec un sourire entendu.  
>Le lendemain matin, la nouvelle s'était répandue très vite, les murmures et regards en direction d'Harry et Draco étaient plus nombreux et évidents que d'habitude. Les cours de la journée étaient restés brumeux dans la tête d'Harry, et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était entrain de fouiller sa garde-robe à la recherche de la tenue parfaite, rejetant tout ce qui avait été fait main.<p>

Ginny se tenait dans un coin de sa chambre, souriant tendrement alors qu'il hésitait sur une chemise vert foncé et un pantalon noir.

Il couru dans la salle de bain et réapparut quelques minutes plus tard habillé, le regard appréhensif.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Gin ? Le vert ne fait pas « too much » ?

- Non, Harry, tu es superbe, le vert est ta couleur, elle fait ressortir tes yeux. Encore quelques ajustements …

Elle s'approcha de lui, les yeux miroitant et sa baguette à la main. Elle donna un petit coup et son t-shirt se transforma en une chemise en soie. Un autre petit coup et le premier bouton s'ouvrit. Un troisième coup et ses cheveux, qu'il avait vainement essayé de coiffer, ressemblaient à la coupe de quelqu'un qui ressortait d'une partie de jambe en l'air.

- Ginny ! Bon sang, j'ai mis vingt minutes à me préparer !

Ginny ria.

- C'est mieux comme ça, crois-moi. Ta tenue hurle « Je viens de me faire baiser » !

Harry savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec la rouquine.

- Bien, concéda-t-il. Autre chose ?

- Encore une dernière chose, dit Ginny. Elle donna un dernier coup de baguette, transforma le pantalon large d'Harry en un pantalon en cuir moulant pour l'assortir à ses bottes. Harry se regarda dans le miroir.

- Oh Merlin, dit-il en haletant, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Ginny souri.

- Je t'ai fait encore plus irrésistible, hum. Ne t'inquiète pas pour le pantalon. Il ne va pas rester longtemps sur toi une fois que Draco t'auras vu.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et Harry rougit. Il invoqua un rapide « tempus » : 7h45. Il était temps d'y aller.

Il se retourna, remercia Ginny et la prit dans ses bras. Le repoussant, elle lui murmura « Fonce ! » à l'oreille et le mit à la porte. Il se rua dans les couloirs et à l'extérieur du château puis ralenti sa course à l'approche du terrain du Quidditch. Il chercha et vit cette tête blonde familière. Draco portait un t-shirt gris sous une veste en cuir, un jean noir et des chaussures argentées. Le plus étonnant était ce collier argenté agrémenté d'un serpent aux yeux de jade qui remuait et s'enroulait autour de son cou comme s'il était vivant. Harry se rapprocha pour avoir une meilleure vue lorsque Draco leva les yeux, croisant le regard d'Harry et sourit poliment.

- Tu es venu, dit Draco, la voix cassée probablement par la surprise d'être autant attiré par le Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

_Pas maintenant. Peut-être plus tard _dit Harry à son esprit qui s'était focalisé sur le pantalon de Draco… et cette veste …

- Oui, évidemment que je suis venu. Tu es Draco Malfoy, le dieu du sexe de Serpentard...

Il se gifla intérieurement. _Contrôles-toi Potter !_

Draco ria.

- Waouh, en voila un qui a faim, dit-il en rigolant. Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Continua-t-il après un moment de silence. Viens, je veux te montrer mon endroit préféré pour sortir le soir. Draco sourit et pris fermement la main de Harry. A son propre étonnement, Harry ne la retira pas.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient dans Pré-au-Lard, Harry se contentait de jeter des coups d'œil à la volée vers Draco, pendant qu'il le guidait dans les rues du village. Le cœur d'Harry faillit s'arrêter lorsque Draco tourna soudainement à droite dans une petite allée et s'arrêta devant un sombre établissement éclairé par un néon sur lequel on pouvait lire « Teeth » au dessus de l'entrée.

- C'est là, dit-il.

- Un … un club gay ? bégaya Harry, son cœur frappant contre sa poitrine.

De nouveau, Draco ria de son air supérieur et répliqua :

- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais t'emmener aux Trois Balais ou dans un endroit tout aussi ennuyant ?

Harry reprit sa respiration et dit d'une voix sarcastique :

- Non, non évidemment.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Je resterai tout le temps près de toi. Je ne laisserai personne te toucher, ajouta-t-il de sa voix langoureuse.

Le blond entoura la taille d'Harry de son bras, le sentant frissonner, et lui dit à l'oreille d'une voix sexy « Allez, viens, on va s'amuser ». Le cœur d'Harry battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine alors que Draco passait devant le garde à l'entrée, comme si l'endroit lui appartenait. Et son esprit conclut que ca pourrait bien être le cas. Draco resserra sa prise autour de la taille d'Harry tandis qu'ils se frayaient un chemin jusqu'au bar à travers les gens alcoolisés et ceux qui dansaient. Harry fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de quelques gallions mais Draco l'arrêta, plaçant sa main contre sa poitrine. Harry réalisa que Draco pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur, ce qui fit encore plus accroitre son rythme cardiaque. Draco souri simplement et dit:

- Ne soit pas stupide, Harry. Je t'invite, les boissons sont pour moi.

- Mais … tenta de protester Harry.

- Arrête ça Harry, où je serais forcé d'occuper ta bouche par un quelconque moyen.

_Oh mais, tu aimerais ça, n'est-ce pas ? _Encore cette voix intérieure. Sauf que cette voix, Harry ne la contredit pas. Draco posa quelques pièces sur le bar quand le barman arriva.

- Deux Whisky-pur-feu pour commencer, s'il vous plait, dit-il d'une voix charmante.

Le barman s'exécuta immédiatement et lorsqu'il les servit, Draco tendit un verre à Harry.

- Voila ! Santé, dit-il, trinquant leur verre et il avala cul-sec.

Harry était plus hésitant, buvant plus lentement son fort contenu. Au troisième verre de Draco, ses inhibitions commencèrent à s'envoler. Il se rapprochait d'Harry, le tenait plus fermement et commençait à dire des choses qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé entendre sortir de ses lèvres parfaites.

- Harry … Harry, est-ce que tu sais depuis combien *hic* de temps je te veux ? Depuis combien de temps j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de te toucher, de te …

Il sembla perdre le cours de ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il se reprenne soudainement, effrayant presque Harry qui s'était laissé distraire par les cheveux de Draco, qui luisaient sous les néons.

- … Trois ans, Harry. J'ai su que j'aimais les garçons depuis mes treize ans et je t'ai vu et tu étais tellement adorable que j'ai dit … J'ai dit _Je LE veux !_

_Adorable ? Malfoy vient vraiment de dire que tu es adorable ?_

Draco continua, sa voix s'adoucissant, alors qu'il s'était tellement rapproché d'Harry qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser et dit :

- Et… devine quoi Harry James Potter... Draco Malfoy obtient toujours ce qu'il veut !

La soirée se poursuivait, l'alcool coulait à flot et après le troisième verre d'Harry, il était considérablement paumé, se retrouvant collé contre Draco, presqu'étalé sur ses genoux. Draco qui en était à son cinq ou sixième verre, avait retiré sa veste et faisait courir sa main sur et à l'intérieur de la cuisse d'Harry, dangereusement près de la bosse grandissante dont le pantalon en cuir ne cachait rien. Soudainement, il releva la tête de l'épaule d'Harry. Draco l'observa d'un regard excité.

- Danse avec moi Harry, dit-il avec sa voix langoureuse, comme s'il lui demandait de lui faire l'amour.

_Encore une chose que tu ne peux pas refuser._

Harry était trop dans les vapes pour refuser, son subconscient était partit trop loin.

- Tu … tu es sur ? Je ne sais pas … Draco, je ne sais pas danser, protesta Harry.

- N'importe quoi, Harry, n'importe quoi, murmura Draco, secouant la tête avec amusement, ce qui eut pour effet de le décoiffer encore un peu plus.  
>Harry décida qu'il aimait définitivement beaucoup plus cette coupe et était sur le point de lui dire lorsque Draco lui agrippa le bras et l'entraina sur la piste au milieu des corps tourbillonnant des autres couples. La respiration d'Harry s'accéléra quand Draco leur trouva une place, tourna et attrapa fermement la taille d'Harry, ses mains posés sur sa chute de rein, le faisant rougir contre son corps excitant. Harry frissonna de plaisir lorsque Draco commença à frotter lentement son pelvis contre celui d'Harry.<br>Leurs vêtements laissaient peu de place à l'imagination et Harry pouvait sentir l'excitation de Draco contre la sienne. Il ferma les yeux et frissonna de la surcharge émotionnelle qu'il ressentait. Le bruit des gens autour d'eux, les énormes basses et la transe de la musique. L'odeur de l'alcool et le parfum qui n'appartenait qu'à Draco, le sentir bouger contre son corps avec envie, besoin et excitation. La tête de Harry se balançait jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il tremblait dans les bras de Draco lorsque sa chaude et douce voix si persuasive-que-ça-devrait-en-être-illégal murmura à son oreille :

- Détends-toi Harry, bouge avec moi.

Draco continua à presser son corps contre celui d'Harry, ses lèvres étaient parties ailleurs, caressant la mâchoire du brun jusqu'à ses lèvres tremblantes où il appuya légèrement de façon à frôler les lèvres du garçon. Harry répondit immédiatement, sa respiration commençant à s'accélérer jusqu'à ce que Draco comble la distance, ses lèvres bougeant lentement et sensuellement contre celles d'Harry.  
>Manquant d'air mais ne voulant pas rompre le baiser, Harry agrippa les cheveux de Draco, le rapprochant encore plus pour approfondir le baiser. Drac prit le contrôle, caressant les lèvres d'Harry de sa langue, demandant la permission. Harry gémit à son contact, l'autorisant à explorer sa tendre bouche. Il sentait l'alcool et la menthe. Harry devint plus audacieux, passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de Draco, mémorisant tous les détails qui sculptaient son torse. Il caressa légèrement un des tétons durcis, provocant un gémissement du plus grand. Harry enregistra ce son et décida qu'il voulait en entendre plus. Il descendait lentement ses mains le long du torse de Draco et jouait avec le bouton et la braguette de son jean. Au moment où Harry les ouvrit, la main insistante de Draco l'arrêta.<p>

- Attends Harry, haleta-t-il, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi…

Là-dessus, Draco s'éloigna, attrapant la main d'Harry et le traina à travers la foule, vers les cages à l'arrière du club où des hommes à moitié nus se tortillaient sensuellement autour des barres métalliques. Les spectateurs braillaient, certains jetaient même de l'argent.

- Reste la, dit Draco, laissant Harry devant la foule à côté des cages.

- Tu vas adorer.

Draco se pressa devant une des cages et dit quelque chose au videur qui surveillait l'endroit. L'homme fit alors un geste à l'encontre des danseurs, qui leur jetèrent un regard malveillant et quittèrent les cages. Les spectateurs commencèrent à râler jusqu'à ce que Draco monte les trois marches menant aux cages et se pavane langoureusement sur une des barres. Il l'agrippa, se souleva et l'entoura de ses jambes. La musique pulsait alors qu'il glissait lentement de la barre. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer autre chose que la barre quand la main de Draco glissait en douceur dessus. Atteignant le sol, Draco balança ses chaussures dans la foule. Harry entendit à peine les cris excités de la personne qui avait attrapé ses chaussures. Arquant son dos sensuellement, Draco commença à se débarrasser de son pantalon déjà déboutonné. Il se retourna, s'assurant que son petit cul était à la vue de tout le monde, et particulièrement d'Harry, il balança son pantalon dans la direction du brun. Surpris et excité, il l'attrapa et Draco lui souri franchement, levant ses mains au dessus de sa tète et s'agrippant à la barre, arquant son dos en arrière. Son boxer cachait difficilement son excitation grandissante. Harry eut un coup de chaud à sa vue.  
>Se redressant, Draco attrapa le bas de son t-shirt et le remonta, exposant lentement la peau pale de son torse musclé, centimètre par centimètre, le passant par-dessus sa tête et l'envoyant encore une fois vers Harry, qui se le prit en pleine figure cette fois. Il enleva le vêtement de ses yeux pour pouvoir voir Draco, ne portant rien d'autre que son boxer noir et ses chaussettes argentées, rampant dans la cage, regardant droit vers Harry les yeux brillants d'excitation. Alors qu'il atteignit le devant de la cage, Harry marcha vers lui et le blond captura ses lèvres d'un baiser brulant. Se redressant, il attrapa les épaules d'Harry et sauta de la cage. Harry l'embrassa férocement, réalisant l'intense sentiment de jalousie qu'il avait du endurer. Il embrassa le cou de Draco, mordant l'endroit sensible de sa clavicule, déterminé à le marquer comme sien, et récoltant un délicieux gémissement de l'autre garçon. Harry soigna la morsure de sa langue, faisant trembler le blond de plaisir. Draco redressa la tête et murmura à l'oreille d'Harry :<p>

- Tu as aimé ? C'était rien que pour toi, Harry. Ce soir je me laisse complètement aller pour toi.

Harry sourit contre la peau de Draco. Il n'était pas sur qu'il s'agisse uniquement du Whisky-pur-feu, mais il aimait ça.

- Tu es parfait, Draco, dit Harry, l'embrassant encore, sortit sa baguette et lança un accio pour récupérer les affaires de Draco.

- Rentrons.

Après avoir trébuché et s'être faufilé dans le château, Harry était toujours autant paumé, et l'attitude de Draco et ses fous-rires lui prouvèrent qu'il était dans le même état. Harry était émerveillé par la façon dont ses cheveux étaient décoiffés avec leur folle nuit d'alcool et de danse. Son estomac se serra d'excitation lorsque Draco le conduisit dans un couloir au hasard, le collant à lui et lui murmurant d'une voix rauque à l'oreille :

- Harry, pourquoi ne descendrais-tu pas dans les dortoirs de Ssssserpentard cette nuit, hum ? Etre un Malfoy a ses avantages. Bien sur, tout le monde me déteste, mais Papa s'est assuré de m'obtenir une chambre pour moi tout seul. Si seulement il savait que je l'utilise pour baiser avec le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, Harry Potter ! Ha !

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent dans le noir. _Baiser ?_ Son cœur fit un bond, son estomac des galipettes et il sentit quelque chose remuer sous sa ceinture. Il tenta de mettre ça sur le compte de l'alcool alors qu'il plaçait un doigt sur les lèvres de Draco, lui rappelant d'être plus discret. Le blond embrassa son doigt et rit, se penchant vers le plus petit et trouva ce point sensible dans son cou qui le rendait dingue, l'embrassa, le mordit et le lécha jusqu'à l'épaule.

- Draco … Draco, amour, arrête… attends …

Draco arrêta, triste, alors qu'ils descendent les escaliers menant aux donjons. Soudainement, Draco posa une main à l'arrière de sa cuisse. Harry se dit qu'il devrait arrêter de gémir par surprise. Il tenta de se débarrasser de la prise de Draco mais là encore, le plus grand rigola. Il se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et murmura :

- Ne résiste pas, c'est maintenant que ça devient meilleur. Fais-moi confiance. J'espère que … tu n'as pas peur du noir.

Frissonnant alors que Draco descendait sûrement les escaliers, il répondit :

- Petit arrogant.

Draco lui sourit.

- Tu aimes ça.

Harry dut l'admettre. Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter, alors il ne dit rien. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte en bois de cerisier avec le nom « Draco Malfoy » inscrit en lettre dorées dessus, et avec un petit appareil en cuivre là où aurait du se trouver la poignée, qui en regardant de plus près, ressemblait à une téléphone. Draco explique :

- Il ne répond qu'à mon toucher.

- Comme moi. Harry l'observa, trop bourré pour réaliser l'étrangeté de son commentaire.

Draco déverrouilla la porte en plaçant les doigts de sa main gauche sur le petit appareil. Il porta Harry et le déposa sur un tapis en peluche émeraude.

- Je reviens dans une minute, Harry. Mets-toi à l'aise, dit Draco d'une voix sensuellement autoritaire, le défiant. Là-dessus, Draco quitta la pièce, disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

Harry examina la pièce avec une légère pointe de jalousie. La pièce était ronde, avec un énorme canapé quatre places d'un côté, et un gros dressing de l'autre côté. Au bout de la pièce, un sort avait été lancé pour créer l'illusion d'une grande baie vitrée, dans laquelle on pouvait voir le temps qu'il faisait dehors, comme le plafond du Hall.  
>Harry se souvint de la demande de Draco et s'assit sur le canapé de Draco. Il enleva ses bottes et défit le bouton de son pantalon en cuir. Il enleva négligemment un bouton de son t-shirt. Il lutta pour enlever le pantalon. Trop bourré pour se rappeler d'utiliser la magie, il était étalé sur les oreillers en satin noir du lit, abandonnant l'idée d'enlever son pantalon pour le moment. Il réussit, cependant, à enlever les boutons de sa chemise. Terminant sa tache, il était sur le point de se relever lorsqu'Il fut surpris par Draco, murmurant à son oreille :<p>

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Harry se releva. Il ne put empêcher le gémissement qui s'échappa de ses lèvres. Draco se tenait devant lui complètement nu. Même dans ses fantasmes le plus fous il n'avait pas imaginé Draco comme ça. Harry se sentit grossir à cette vue. Draco était fort et bien musclé, mais pas trop. Comme une statue d'Adonis sculptée de marbre blanc à qui on aurait donné vie. Harry essaya de ne pas regarder, fuyant du regard et tritura son collier. Draco était parfait. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec ça ? Comme s'il avait besoin de rappeler sa présence, Draco plaça une main sur la bosse de ce délicieux pantalon. Il grogna pratiquement à l'oreille d'Harry :

- Harry, pour l'amour de Merlin, regarde moi.

Il inclina légèrement le visage d'Harry, le forçant (non contre sa volonté) à regarder son superbe corps, y compris sa belle érection de 23 cm. Harry rougit face à cette vision et aux yeux de Draco, à moitié clos et qui brulait de luxure. Draco pressa leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre en un baiser brulant, faisant courir sa langue sur les lèvres d'Harry puis plongea dans sa bouche chaude et accueillante. Harry sentait le Whisky-pur-feu. Draco mordit la lèvre inférieure d'Harry, récoltant un gémissement du garçon en face. Il s'arrêta un moment, et dit d'un murmure :

- Tu sais Harry, tu as le droit de regarder. Ce n'est pas un crime. Tu peux regarder. Tu … Tu n'as jamais fait ça avant, n'est-ce pas ? Draco le regardait de ses yeux gris brulants.

- Non, désolé, dit Harry, honteux de son inexpérience.

- N t'excuses pas Harry. Je suis content d'être ton premier. Je te le promets, ca sera merveilleux. Je serais doux.

Il détailla Harry de bas en haut.

- Mais ça, ça ne va pas du tout. Laisses-moi t'aider. Assieds-toi.

Harry s'exécuta et Draco retira son t-shirt déboutonné, embrassant sa clavicule et ses épaules lentement dévoilées. Regardant le pantalon résistant, il mordit ses lèvres à la vue de l'évidente bosse entre les jambes d'Harry.

- J'aime vraiment le cuir sur toi, Harry, dit Draco, la voix clairement excitée.

- Une idée de Ginny, répondit Harry, rougissant.

- Je dois dire, Weaslette a vraiment bon gout, répondit Draco, glissant une main le long de l'ouverture puis sous l'élastique, caressant l'érection d'Harry, incitant le brun à gémir et à rougir.

_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time! _Chantait la voix intérieure d'Harry, reprenant les paroles d'une chanson moldue qu'il avait entendu une fois.

Draco commença à détacher le pantalon d'Harry le laissant en boxer marron « Griffondors », secouant la tête à sa vue, puis s'occupa de la ceinture, enlevant la dernière part de modestie avec ses dents. Faisant face au corps nu d'Harry et à son érection plutôt impressionnante, Draco pencha la tête pour se mettre au niveau de l'objet de son désir.

Devinant ce qu'il allait se passer, Harry lança :

- Draco, tu n'as pas à …

- Si. J'en ai envie. Détends-toi, et profite.

Avant qu'Harry ait pu objecter, Draco prit son sexe palpitant entièrement en bouche d'un seul coup. Harry laissa échapper un halètement et s'accrocha aux cheveux de Draco le poussant inconsciemment. Draco soupira de satisfaction, accroissant le plaisir d'Harry et le volume de ses gémissements. Se retirant et entourant l'extrémité de sa langue, puis suçant ardemment et enfin prenant toute la longueur d'Harry en bouche. Harry sentait les muscles de son abdomen se contracter de pur plaisir. Il commença à lutter contre l'orgasme qu'il sentait arriver, luttant contre la chaleur qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Il réalisa qu'il poussait dans la bouche de Draco, demandant plus. Draco le fixa de ses yeux remplit de luxure alors qu'il aspirait l'extrémité du membre d'Harry, à la recherche du plaisir d'Harry. Cette seule vue suffit à Harry pour n'en plus pouvoir. Ca, plus l'habilité de Draco et sa bouche coupable eurent raison de lui. Sa vue devint blanche et il cria, éjaculant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Alors que ses lèvres tentatrices formaient le nom de Draco, son cri fut étouffé par la bouche de Draco. Draco se retira, et lui demanda :

- Dis-le encore. Mon nom. Dis-le Harry. Il caressa durement le membre d'Harry, comme pour le motiver.

Encore tremblant de son intense orgasme, Harry gémit.

- Draco …

- Mhm ? murmura pratiquement Draco, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

- Tu … Tu as avalé, dit Harry, rougissant encore une fois

Draco le regarda, mi-sérieux, mi-amusé.

- Bien sur que j'ai avalé, Harry. Tu as aimé ?

- Oui, dit sincèrement Harry.

- Bien. Je te promets que la suite sera encore meilleure, dit Draco avec une honnêteté et un souci tels qu'il n'en avait jamais vu chez le Serpentard. Harry frissonna légèrement. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool ? Mais il n'y croyait pas franchement.

- Tu es prêt ? lui demanda Draco.

L'estomac d'Harry se contracta. Il savait ce qu'il allait arriver. Il le voulait tellement. Il était prêt.

- Oui

- Tu es sur ?

- Draco, crois-moi, je n'ai jamais été aussi sur. J'en ai envie.

Draco le regarda alors, satisfait. Il avait réussi à avoir Harry là où il le voulait depuis des années. Il sourit et dit :

- Tournes-toi, d'une douce voix qui excita beaucoup Harry. Puis d'une voix rauque :

- Montre-moi ces belles petites fesses, petit coquin. Pantalon en cuir … Merlin …

Harry obéit, frissonnant à l'entente du ton autoritaire. Il entendit Draco retenir un son excité, puis, à sa surprise, le blond se pencha sur lui et commença à lui embrasser le visage, le cou et les épaules. Au milieu des halètements et des gémissements, Harry l'interrogea :

- Draco, qu'est ce que tu –

- Shh, Harry, détends-toi, tu dois de détendre.

Harry comprit immédiatement pourquoi, alors que Draco inséra un doigt à son entrée pendant qu'Harry était distrait. Harry gémit bruyamment à cette nouvelle, étrange et agréable sensation. Draco ajouta un doigt, préparant Harry à ce qui allait suivre.

Harry commençait à apprécier le traitement. Il se retrouva à se jeter contre la main de Draco, gémissement doucement en rythme avec ses mouvements. Draco gloussa.

- Tu aimes ça Harry ? dis-moi à quel point tu aimes où j'arrête.

Harry rouvrit les yeux.

- Draco, non ! J'adore ça, c'est bien mieux que ce que j'imaginais. N'arrête pas s'il-te-plait ! S'il-te-plait ! Encore !

Draco commençait à être bien excité, pilonnant Harry de ses doigts, laissant échapper un gémissement et n'en pouvant plus.

- Dis encore le mot magique, Harry.

- S'il-te-plait, Draco, s'il-te-plait ...

- S'il-te-plait quoi, Harry ? poussa-t-il sa chance. Il positionna son sexe devant l'entrée d'Harry, se penchant sur lui et lui embrassant les épaules, murmurant à son oreille :

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux…

- Prends-moi, Draco. Baise-moi.

Il entendit Draco gémir délicieusement et retenir son souffle alors que l'extrémité de son sexe pénétrait l'antre chaude d'Harry. Harry cria. Ca faisait mal. Il savait qu'il aurait mal, mais Merlin, Draco était si gros. Harry haleta de douleur et commença à respirer bruyamment. Draco se pencha encore, et avec une voix douce et apaisante, bien que rendue rauque par sa respiration hachée, rappela à Harry :

- Détends-toi, Harry. Détends-toi. Ca sera bien meilleur dans une minute, je te le promets.

Harry se força à obéir, fermant les yeux, respirant profondément et força ses muscla à se détendre. En réponse, Draco s'enfonça un peu plus, tout en caressant et en embrassant le dos et les fesses d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement en lui. Harry en prit soudainement conscience. Il avait encore considérablement mal, mais malgré son plaisir était à son apogée avec cette nouvelle sensation. Draco commençait à produire des sons impatients, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui ordonne :

- Draco … B-bouge, s'il… s'il-te-plait.

Draco relâcha sa respiration qu'il avait auparavant retenue, se redressant et plongea profondément en Harry, qui cria à nouveau, mais de plaisir plus que de douleur cette fois.

- Oui, Draco, oui, encore … haleta-t-il. Draco s'exécuta puis trouva bientôt un rythme lent, poussant en Harry, gémissant et haletant en rythme jusqu'à ce qu'Harry commença à accélérer.

- Plus vite, Draco… humm réussit-il à dire entre deux gémissements.

- Tout ce que tu veux mon amour, murmura Draco à son oreille.

Une partie de l'esprit d'Harry se demanda _Mon amour … Non, non, ce doit être le whisky _avant que Draco ne prenne un rythme frénétique. Il alla trouver le sexe en manque d'attention d'Harry et commençait à le masturber en rythme avec ses mouvements. Devant l'intensité de sensations et de plaisir indescriptible, Harry était réduit à émettre inconsciemment un flot infini de grossièretés et de jurons qu'il n'aurait jamais prononcé jusqu'à maintenant. A chaque mouvement, Draco lui donnait une petite fessée, qui, étonnamment, le fit hurler de plaisir. Et il recommença deux, trois fois. Draco se surpris à vouloir dire des choses terriblement cochonnes à Harry, mais plus rien ne l'étonnait maintenant. Son corps était sur le point de s'écrouler, dû au plaisir et à la symbiose de leur rapport, lorsque Draco s'écria :

- Je vais … et il cria le nom d'Harry une seconde plus tard, son sperme chaud remplissant le brun, qui jouit quelques secondes après. Ils s'écroulèrent, fatigués et satisfaits, sur les draps humides, paralysés par l'intensité du moment, immobiles.

Harry fut le premier à bouger, se rapprochant de Draco, mouillé de transpiration, respirant difficilement.

- Merlin … Draco … dt-il,avant de devenir muet, laissant tomber sa tête sur la poitrine de Draco.

Une minute plus tard, comme si l'esprit de Draco avait besoin de se reconnecter à la réalité, il dit :

- Je sais, Harry, je sais. Moi aussi

Et c'était suffisant. Et c'est comme ça, complètement exposés et tendrement entrelacés, que les nouveaux amoureux s'endormirent.

* * *

><p>Tadaaaaam ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est hot hein ? Moi j'ai adoré !<p>

To InvisibleInkling : Here is the translation. Hope you like French version even if you don't understand! lol! But, honestly, it's better in English! English is hot!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici le 2ème chapitre ! un peu plus court celui-là !  
>Je me suis aperçu qu'il y avait quelques petite fautes de frappes sur le chapitre précédent ... donc normalement il ne devrait pas y en avoir sur celui-ci !<p>

Je vous laisse en charmante compagnie ! :D

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla brusquement. Il s'assit, grogna et se rallongea sur le lit. Il avait mal. Sa tête cognait et ses fesses étaient douloureuses. <em>Ah oui. <em>Puis il se souvint: il était dans le donjon. Les souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revinrent et il regarda à sa gauche, où Draco dormait. Harry s'était endormi sur sa poitrine. Draco ressemblait à la quintessence de la paix, ses paupières pales et ses cils blonds jetaient de l'ombre sur ses yeux gris. Ses cheveux retombaient élégamment sur son front, et son bras droit entourait les hanches d'Harry. Il baissa son regard. Harry réalisa qu'il était complètement nu. Et avait une érection matinale. _Génial, _pensa-t-il, massant ses tempes pour calmer son mal de crâne.

_Au moins, tu as quelqu'un pour t'aider. Quand le petit Adonis se réveillera, _commenta sa voix intérieure. Harry sourit. Il s'appuya sur son coude et regarda Draco dormir. Sa poitrine se levait et redescendait doucement. Harry traça de légères arabesques sur la peau de Draco. Il sentit la respiration de Draco s'accélérer après une minute et ses yeux s'ouvrir doucement. Concentrant son regard sur Harry, Draco marmonna avec sourire un "bonjour" endormi.

- Bonjour, Draco.

Soudainement, Draco grogna et prit sa tête à deux mains.

- Doux Merlin, ma tête, râla-t-il, regardant Harry avec un regard douloureux.

- Je sais. La mienne aussi et tu as bu plus que moi. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Draco baissa le regard pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Il repéra le "petit problème" d'Harry" sous les draps et le pointa du doigt.

- Je me souviens de _ça_, dit-il en souriant, puis, croisant le regard d'Harry, il ajouta

Et je me souviens de toi, des sons que tu produisais, de ce à quoi tu ressemblais. Le reste est flou, mais je me souviens de ce qu'on a fait en revenant ici la nuit dernière.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien avant ? du club ?

- Très peu. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ai tout mon temps avec toi, Harry.

Draco se pencha et embrassa Harry gentiment. Enfin, cela aurait pu être gentiment si Draco n'avait pas dormi pendant six heures, après une nuit de beuverie. Harry grimaça légèrement. Un éclair de compréhension frappa Draco et il murmura :

- Désolé.

- Non, non, je ne dois pas avoir très bonne haleine non plus, répondit Harry, gêné.

- Eh bien, allons nous brosser les dents, pour notre propre bien, proposa Draco. J'ai un remède contre la gueule de bois quelque part.

Puis il ajouta sur un ton doux et séducteur qu'Harry ne pensait pas possible d'avoir dès le matin, avec la gueule de bois en prime :

- Et je suppose que nous pourrions prendre une douche à deux… malheureusement je n'en ai qu'une, la fortune des Malfoy ne s'étendait pas jusque là avant que Papa soit envoyé à Azkaban.

Draco sourit, malgré la sombre fin de sa déclaration.

Harry comprit où voulait en venir Draco et rougit malgré lui.

- OK, dit-il.

Il commença à se démêler de Draco et sortit du lit. Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux debout, Draco s'approcha de lui, toujours complètement nu, tout comme Harry, et passa sa main sur sa joue.

- Tu rougis beaucoup. Tu es vraiment vierge. Enfin… était vierge, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, admit Harry, tentant de ne pas rougir plus. Quand il échoua, les yeux de Draco se baladèrent plus bas, sur l'érection d'Harry, toujours en place.

- Et plutôt insatiable… Je vois... C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas, j'adore ça, dit Draco, ses yeux s'assombrissant. Et, aussi moche soit-elle, tu peux mettre cette robe sur toi si tu veux. Il montrait une robe de bain en soie accrochée à la porte de son dressing. Harry l'enfila et Draco se tourna, toujours nu et entra dans la salle de bain.

- Petit con trop confiant, murmura Harry.

_Tu l'aaiiiimes_, intervint la conscience d'Harry, résonnant comme un gamin, mais Harry savait que son "moi" avait raison.

- La ferme, dit accidentellement Harry tout haut.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, amour ? Cria Draco depuis la salle de bain.

- Rien. _Ok, je l'aime. Contente ?_

_Oui. Ça t'a pris sacrément longtemps._

Harry se secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées, sa gueule de bois revenait et sa tête lui faisait mal. Il suivit Draco dans la salle de bain. La pièce était toute de marbre blanc et de granit, et était ÉNORME. Il y avait un double lavabo, un énorme miroir devant lequel Draco se tenait, se lavant les dents, portant la même robe qu'Harry, mais verte.

- Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'un double lavabo ? demanda Harry, ne sachant quoi faire sans brosse à dents.

- Blaise aime faire irruption ici et l'utiliser, et se moquer de moi quand je passe vingt minutes sur mes cheveux, répondit Draco, retirant sa brosse à dents de sa bouche.

Harry ria.

- Vingt minutes ? Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'ils séchaient juste comme ça.

- Tu te trompes lourdement, Harry. Nous n'avons pas tous des cheveux qui se coiffent tout seuls et qui crient "je viens de me faire baiser", tu sais. Tournes-toi maintenant.

- Pour quoi faire ? Pour que tu puisses cracher ?

- Les Malfoy ne crachent pas, Harry.

Harry roula des yeux.

- Draco, tu viens juste de te balader à poil devant moi, pour l'amour de Merlin.

- Non, c'était pour toi. Maintenant tournes-toi.

Harry ria, roula encore des yeux et obéit, entendant le dentifrice atterrir sur le granit et l'eau couler. Quand Draco eut finit, Harry se retourna et demanda:

- Tu as une autre brosse à dents ? regardant autour, un peu gêné.

Draco lui en donna une et rigola, en disant :

- Toujours paré à tout, Harry, c'est ça un Malfoy.

Harry commença à se brosser les dents, et regardait dans le miroir tandis que Draco enlevait sa robe et commença à faire couler l'eau. Absorbé par le corps de Draco, il faillit se cogner la tête sur le robinet lorsqu'il eut finit. Harry se rinça la bouche avec un verre en … _Est-ce que c'était un verre en cristal ? _Il se retourna et se retrouva confus jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que Draco était entré dans la douche. Il l'entendit l'appeler, sa voix couverte par l'eau qui coulait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps, Harry ? Viens.

- A-avec toi ? bégaya Harry.

- Oui, avec moi Harry, pour l'amour de Dieu, on a fait l'amour, maintenant, viens !

_Fait l'amouuuuuuuur, _chantonna la voix intérieure d'Harry alors qu'il avança et tira précautionneusement le rideau. Draco était face au jet d'eau, les yeux fermés, se rinçant les cheveux plein de shampoing. L'eau ruisselait sur lui. Harry regardait, incapable de bouger, sentant son érection grossir pleinement. Il admirait le corps de Draco, brillant avec l'eau, jusqu'à ce que le blond parle, les yeux toujours clos :

- Arrête de mater, Harry. Je sais que c'est dur, mais honnêtement. Rentre dans la douche.

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient alors qu'il enlevait sa robe et la laissait tomber sur le sol en marbre, avançant sous le jet d'eau, devant Draco. Draco ouvrit les yeux.

- Enfin, dit-il, amusé.

Il agrippa les épaules d'Harry et le plaqua contre le mur, l'embrassant passionnément. Puis il arrêta brusquement, tendant à Harry une bouteille de shampoing et de gel douche.

- Tu préfère le faire, ou je peux ?

- Je vais le faire, dit Harry timidement.

Draco recula et se tint contre le mur de la douche, mettant une remarquable distance entre eux, considérant le fait qu'ils étaient dans une _douche_. Harry commença consciencieusement à frotter ses cheveux avec le shampoing puis son corps avec le gel douche, pendant que Draco se tenait contre le mur, le regardant. Harry se dépêchant de finir, au grand désarroi de Draco.

Le show est déjà fini ? dit-il, quand Harry finit et le regarda.

Draco avança et l'embrassa encore, sa langue envahissant la bouche d'Harry et approfondissant le baiser. Draco pressa son corps contre celui d'Harry, et Harry gémit dans sa bouche au contact de leurs érections. La main de Draco se faufila entre eux et attrapa le sexe d'Harry fermement, le parcourant de doux mais fermes mouvements, entourant son extrémité avec son pouce. Sa main libre fourrageait dans les cheveux d'Harry, dans son dos, s'arrêtant sur sa chute de reins. Il continua à caresser Harry et à l'embrasser avec une passion qui tirait plus vers l'envie, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry vienne dans un gémissement et un murmure brulant.

- Draco !

Pendant ce temps, l'eau était devenue froide, laissant Draco "sans problème" à régler, bien que ses yeux et son cerveau hurlaient envie et amour pour le brun pantelant. Draco se redressa et éteignit le robinet, serrant un moment Harry contre lui dans la pièce embuée, murmurant :

- Beaucoup mieux.

Avec un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, Draco regarda Harry, hésitant avant de dire :

- Je t'aime Harry. Je ne devrais pas, mais je t'aime.

Encore perdu, Harry répondit la seule réponse logique et complètement vraie :

- Je t'aime aussi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que l'on deviendrait si proche. De cette façon.

Harry rougit, et Draco sourit comme personne ne l'avait jamais vu sourire. Puis il prit la main d'Harry et ils sortirent de la douche, tous les deux radieux de bonheur.

- Par les caleçons de Merlin ! Draco, quel beau gosse !

Les yeux d'Harry et Draco s'écarquillèrent, choqués. Assis sur le meuble devant le miroir, les regardant sans gêne et souriant comme le Chat Botté, se tenait Blaise Zabini.

* * *

><p>Ouuuuuh ! Quel coquin ce petit Blaise !<p>

Merci pour votre lecture, à bientôt pour le chapitre 3 !

Bizouuux


End file.
